Happy New Year
by anamcara78
Summary: A New Year scene, just a little something I played with. I hope you like : A one-shot. As ever, the ideas are mine, the characters are not. Rated M to be sure - these ratings confuse me.


**Happy New Year**

The party was well underway and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. All except one - me. The room was hot and dense with a smoky fog and even with so many people around me, I felt totally alone. I looked at the glass in my hand, the wine I loved, even that tasted bland. So much for a Happy New Year! Placing my glass on the side I looked at the big clock, ten minutes to go. I really didn't want to be in a room full of people I didn't know. I could count on one hand those that I did!

I looked around, noticing him across the room, surrounded by bobbing heads. He was like a magnet, people just gravitated to him, not that he welcomed a large audience. But he was the 'guest of honour' as his mom had put it, so he continued with the generous host act. They all seemed to be laughing at something he was saying, although over the music I couldn't hear what it was. He threw his head back laughing and for a brief second I thought his piercing eyes rested on me. But the moment passed. Who was I kidding, he had made his feelings perfectly clear – we were here together for appearances sake.

The time was drawing nearer and I couldn't stand to watch him kiss all the women around him as the clock struck. I made my way to the large French windows, at one end of the penthouse, opening them and stepping out onto the balcony and the cold night air. I shivered at the change in temperature, although I was grateful to cool down a bit. I made my way over to the rail and lent my elbows on it, staring out across the city. If I thought the view from twenty floors up was fantastic during the day, at night it was magical. Twinkling lights as far as the eye could see. However, they seemed dim with my heart so heavy. I let my mind wander over the good times we spent together.

I must have been so lost in thought that I didn't hear the doors open, and until I felt two strong arms around my waist I had no idea that anyone was there. I inhaled sharply and that smell I knew so well filled my senses. It took all my will power to not lean into his arms. 'Hi.'

'Hi yourself. What are you doing out here? It's cold!'

At first I didn't move, that was, until he kissed my neck just below my ear, in the way that only he knew how too. I groaned and leaned back into his embrace.

'Better.' He whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. 'So?'

'What?' I tried to remain strong although the heat from his body was seeping into mine.

He sighed, sending another shiver down my spine. 'What are you doing out here? It's nearly midnight, I was worried.'

'Yeah, looked like it.' I froze as I realised just what I had said

He stiffened slightly at the tone in my voice and then just pulled me back, closer to him. 'Hey baby look, I said some things I...I'm sorry. Of course I was worried.'

I sighed. "I deserved them"

"That's as maybe, but I'm still sorry, I don't help matters much, do I?"

"I didn't want to go."

"Then move back in."

There was that gentle kiss again and I felt myself relaxing in his arms. I knew he loved me, just as I loved him, I just wish he wasn't so damned infuriating – I wish I wasn't so stubborn. I felt his hand move and as his cool flesh touched my hot skin I couldn't stop the groan.

'Look at the clock Ana, It's nearly the New Year. How about we see it in, in style?' And his hand began to work the magic that only he could create over my body. 'Keep watching the clock.' He whispered in my ear.

I could hear his breathing change as he worked. The only reply I could manage was a moan.

The minutes were ticking by, and as midnight approached I could feel myself nearing heaven. He knew my body so well that he timed it perfectly, and as the chimes of the clock announced the New Year, they covered my cries of his name as I felt the waves of heaven crashing over my body. Fireworks lit the night sky, or at least I think they did, it just may have been in my mind. If he hadn't had his other arm round me I would have collapsed. He held me close as I regained my breath. 'Happy New Year baby' he whispered in my ear.

'Happy New Year to you too' I whispered as I lazily turned in his arms, wrapping myself around him and pressing my lips to his.

We stayed like that for some time, just the two of us in our own cocoon. It was me that pulled away first. 'You'd better be getting back, you'll be missed.'

He smiled and planted a little kiss on my nose, 'So will you.'

I just smiled. 'Go on, I'll be in soon.' I tried to loosen his grip on my waist and make him go, but he held tight. I looked into his eyes and thought I was drowning.

'A New Year, a new start.' He said finally letting me go, but holding out his hand.

I looked at him unsure if he meant what I hoped. He smiled and that one look told me everything, so I took his hand as he opened the French doors.

The room was full of cries of Happy New Year and people kissing. The heat and smoke from the room hit like a stifling blanket and I gulped back a choke as my eyes stung. I almost turned and ran as his mom approached across the room. I felt the grip on my hand tighten, offering me strength.

'There you two are, thought we'd lost you. Happy New Year!' she said as she hugged us both. A wide knowing grin broke across her face as she noticed our hands, tightly bound to one another. 'Fabulous'.

After we'd done the rounds of the room, wishing people we didn't even know Happy New Year, we ended up in a quiet corner together.

He looked at me, a searching look, like he was searching my soul. 'Happy?'

I didn't have words to describe how I felt, so the only way left was to show him. I leaned forward, stroking the side of his face and then touching his lips with mine. He wasn't the only one who knew how to get a reaction and I soon felt him pushing his body against mine. I pulled back slightly and smiled, running my hand discreetly across the very obvious bulge in his trousers. 'Shall we go home and start this year properly?'

He groaned and pulled me in for another kiss. 'I love you, don't you ever doubt that.'

His voice was so full of emotion I wanted to cry. Instead I grabbed his hand and made for the door, waving at his mom and dad across the room. They just grinned and waved back before disappearing to complete their own party.

A long time later, we lay in bed, wrapped in each other's arms, watching the sunrise through the window. It was the first day of a New Year - the first day of our new life together

I ran my fingers through the soft copper hair that lay on my chest, as I listened to his steady breathing. It sounded like he'd drifted off. I smiled. 'Thank you.' I whispered.

'For what?' he said lifting his head and looking at me.

This time I couldn't keep the tear from my eye, or the lump from my throat. 'For making this the best New Year ever.'

'Oh that!' he grinned, 'Well it's not over yet, come here!' and he pulled me back down in the bed.


End file.
